


Take Me Out Tonight

by spencergrey



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Greg sings, Idiots in Love, M/M, dive bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencergrey/pseuds/spencergrey
Summary: Mycroft reviewed the CCTV video one more time before getting out of his car. Seeing Greg enter a dive bar was not something he expected but he was definitely intrigued as to the why the usually buttoned up detective was there.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Take Me Out Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was inspired by ‘Take Me Out Tonight’ from Rent.  
> Here are the inspo pics! https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1oO4ikXT4mIcqYDpnrVyDxZRXU4cH6Q_H?usp=sharing
> 
> Also this is not edited let me know if there are any mistakes. :)

Mycroft reviewed the CCTV video one more time before getting out of his car. Seeing Greg enter a dive bar was not something he expected but he was definitely intrigued as to the why the usually buttoned up detective was there. He read the marquee which said that it was an open mic night. He felt very overdressed considering the D.I. was in black skinny jeans, a rather tight fitting white tee shirt, and a denim jacket. Mycroft had never seen him in anything other than his usual work wear.

Mycroft was in rather casual clothes considering his usual was a three piece suit. He thought maybe he should just leave as this certainly didn’t look like a place where blazers and slacks were worn. Just as he was about to have his driver take him home there was a knock on the window. He looked over to see Greg smiling into the car.

He rolled down the window. “Hello detective inspector.”

Greg leaned into the car, “If you wanted to see me preform you could’ve just asked. I would’ve invited you Mycroft.” Greg said smiling.

“Oh I didn’t-I mean,” Mycroft paused. He took a breath, “I didn’t know you were preforming.”

Greg raised an eyebrow. “Really?” Mycroft nodded. “Well I go on in about,” Greg glanced at his watch, “Twenty minutes, so why don’t you get out of your car and join me inside.” Greg said smiling.

‘He could light up all of London with that smile’ Mycroft thought.

Mycroft placed his laptop on the seat before climbing out of the car.

“No umbrella and a two piece suit? Wow this is different.” Greg said as he opened the door to the bar.

Mycroft nodded, “I fear I’m still rather over dressed.” He said looking at the tile floor.

Greg shook his head, “Not at all. All types come to open mic here so don’t worry.” He said opening the second set of doors.

Mycroft gave a nod. “What type of music do people usually sing?” Mycroft said over the early 2000’s music.

“Most people including myself sing more alternative or punk stuff but last week someone sang a Sinatra song. It really varies every week.” Greg said ordering them drinks.

Mycroft nodded and looked around. The outside of the building was run down but the interior was sophisticated. There were teal leather couches not unlike the brown ones in his home study. The walls were adorned with old rock music posters and memorabilia. The bar itself reminded Mycroft of the speak easy style the very exclusive bars he frequented. The tall back booths, with blue suede and chairs to match. The dark brown wood complimented the blue details nicely.

Greg was right there were people dressed like Greg and people dressed like himself. Some were talking others were reading the paper waiting for the show to start.

Greg guided Mycroft to a booth right in front of the stage. “This is my usual spot.” He smiled and gestured for Mycroft to sit following behind.

He passed Mycroft a glass of whiskey. “This is one of my favorites. I’m sure you’re used to much nicer but this one is pretty smooth.”

He took a sip immediately recognizing the taste. “Mm, this actually one of my favorites.” He said looking at Greg over the edge of his glass.

“Really? I never would’ve guessed.” Shooting Mycroft another smile.

Mycroft smiled back. A real smile that reached his eyes. “It’s on my bar cart at home as we speak.”

They fell into nice conversation about nothing for a few minutes before an announcement letting everyone know that the show would start in about five minutes. Greg pulled the line up out of his pocket. Mycroft quickly glanced at it noticing that Greg was the opening act.

“Do you open the show often?” He asked taking another sip of whiskey.

Greg looked up, “Oh, um yeah. I’ve been coming to open mic here since I was eighteen and started preforming at twenty. I’m one of the regulars.” He said looking at the table.

“Well I’m very excited to see you preform Gregory.” Mycroft said placing a hand on Gregs wrist.

“Thanks. I’ve got a ten minute spot but then I’ll be back here so you wont be alone for long.” He finished his sentence with a wink. They shared a small laugh but Mycroft was grateful that he would be with Greg for most of the evening.

Their little bubble was broken by the MC starting the show. He quickly explained the layout of the night, the deals at the bar and the common courtesy rules.

“Okay, without further ado lets get this thing started! Our firstperformer has been coming to open mic here for over twenty years! Please welcome Greg Lestrade!” The man shouted into the microphone. Everyone started clapping.

“Well guess that’s me.” Greg said with a smile getting up and walking to the stage.

He adjusted the mic stand and looked at the band giving all of them a little nod. “Hello everyone! Like Alex said I’m Greg and tonight I will be preforming three songs so lets get started! First up is ‘Teenagers’ by MCR.” He took a step back, glanced at the drummer who counted him in.

As soon as he starting singing Mycroft sat up a little taller, taken off guard by how good Greg was. Once the chorus hit his voiced filled the room. People were lip syncing, some were head banging others were playing the air guitar. Greg was dancing and walking around the stage. He certainly wasn’t shy because Mycroft was there.

When the guitar cut out leaving the drums everyone started clapping and joined Greg for the last chorus including Mycroft.

When he finished the room erupted with applause and whistles. Mycroft cheered and whistled. He caught Greg’s eyes, they both smiled.

“Wow, thank you so much! Okay if you know the words to the next one feel free to sing along.” He said.

Mycroft smiled when he heard the intro to ‘Mr. Brightside’. Surprisingly even Mycroft had an emo phase, at least music wise. He sang along with most of the room. He started bobbing his head and just letting his guard down. He didn’t care about anything else but Greg in that moment. It’s not like anyone he knew was there.

Greg looked like he was having the time of his life on stage. Mycroft made a mental note to ask why he didn’t pursue music.

The audience was even louder after he finished the second song. Mycroft cheered and whistled for Greg like his life depended on it. Greg shot him the brightest smile of the evening before removing the mic from the stand.

“Okay wow you guys are a great crowd. My last song is one that I might be getting a little too old to sing but it’s one of my favorites. Sing along if you know the words.” He moved the mic stand out of the way. The guitar started and Greg yelled along with most of the room. It took Mycroft a second to recognize to the song but once he did he could feel a blush creeping up his neck. Greg didn’t look at Mycroft causing Mycroft to wonder if Greg was embarrassed now but he quickly found out the reason.

Greg looked at Mycroft as he sang, “Still she’s on her knees,” As he slid to his knees before quickly getting up. The crowd whistled as he continued. Mycroft didn’t know how he would make it thought the rest of the show now. He remembered ten minute intermission before the new performers started. He was leaving with Greg then no questions.

Greg went back to not looking at him until the next line he wanted to emphasize.

Greg looked directly at Mycroft, “I can't believe he's so trustin'. While I’m right behind you thrustin’.” He placed his hand in front of his hips as if someone’s back was there and rolled his hips before winking at Mycroft. Mycroft licked his lips and winked back.

Greg finished the song and took a bow. He got a well deserved standing ovation. He quickly thanked the crowd before exiting the stage.

He slid back into the booth next to Mycroft. “My subtle flirting hasn’t seemed to work. I thought that would get the message across.” Greg said followed with a sip of his Drink.

“Hmm, I would say that the message was definitely received.” Mycroft said sliding his leg in between Greg’s. “I’m sorry you felt I didn’t recognize you were flirting but feelings can and do cloud my deductions. I didn’t want to get it wrong.” Mycroft said sipping his drink.

Greg slid over next to Mycroft. He leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Have your driver here at intermission. Spending the night on your sofa instead of this booth sounds like heaven.” Greg said before placing a light kiss on Mycroft’s neck. Mycroft suppressed a shiver. He moved away just a little as Mycroft texted his driver saying that he and a guest needed to be picked up in fifteen minutes. Mycroft still wasn’t approved to enter Greg’s flat as it was a security risk, but with what he had planned a flat wouldn’t really be optimal.

****************

Fifteen minutes later they were stood outside of the bar waiting.

“Any idea when he’ll be here?” Greg asked.

Mycroft looked at his watch, “In about five minutes.”

“Good.” Greg said before pinning Mycroft against the wall of the bar. He kissed him like his life depended on it. Their lips fit together perfectly. Mycroft placed his hand on the back of Greg’s neck drawing him closer. Greg had his hands on Mycroft’s hips, he slotted his leg in between Mycroft’s.

Greg pulled back and rested his head against Mycroft’s. “God you are absolutely stunning.” Greg said out of breath.

“Greg, darling you-I-I mean you’re-ugh I can’t believe this is happening.” He said looking everywhere but Greg’s eyes. Greg smiled before leaning in to kiss him again.

“God you’re gorgeous. Fuck.” Greg was cut off by Mycroft’s car pulling up. They separated and climbed into the car. They sat touching from their feet to their shoulders. Mycroft gave a nod and his driver pulled away from the curb and closing the partition.

Greg leaned over and started kissing Mycroft’s neck. He smiled against Mycroft’s skin when he started to let out quiet moans.

“Mmhm, Mycroft darling, wouldn’t want your driver to hear you would you?” He said while moving to Mycroft’s lips.

Mycroft pulled back but stayed close enough that when he spoke his lips brushed against Greg’s. “Am I dreaming?” He asked out of breath.

“Not a dream my love. You have no idea do you?” He said running his hands thought Mycroft’s hair. Mycroft shook his head. “Look at me, really look.” Greg said placing his hands on Mycroft’s face.

Mycroft took in every detail and micro expression of Greg’s face. What he saw in his eyes took his breath away. “R-Really? You-wow.” Mycroft rested his head against Greg’s.

“Yes really. I’m in love with you Mycroft Holmes. This isn’t just a fling to me.” Greg said as he ran his hands trough Mycroft’s hair.

Mycroft closed his eyes, “I’ve loved you for-for a long time Greg. You mean the world to me.” He opened his eyes. He was met with Greg’s shining eyes. Greg closed his eyes, a few tears slipping out and rolling down his cheeks. Mycroft brushed them away with his thumbs. “Oh don’t cry love.”

They were interrupted by the car coming to a stop. They broke apart before climbing out of the back seat. Mycroft thanked his driver making a mental note to give his a bonus. He escorted Greg to the front door and entered the code, he took Greg’s hand and pulled him inside.

They spent the night in each other’s arms exchanging kisses and caresses. They nursed a bottle of wine and watched a film noir movie. It was perfect, it was them.


End file.
